1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD module for preventing a hot spot that deteriorates an external appearance quality using existing components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LCD module is widely used as a display module for a portable electronic device having a multimedia function, such as a mobile phone, an MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) terminal, an electronic dictionary, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view illustrating an LCD module of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an LCD module 100 includes a backlight unit 110 and an LCD panel 130.
The backlight unit 110 includes a reflection sheet 111, light guide plate 112, and optical sheet 116. A Light Emitting Diode (LED) 140, which is a light source of the backlight unit 110, is disposed at a side portion of the light guide plate 112. The LED 140 is mounted on an LED Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) 141 disposed at a predetermined gap G from the optical sheet 116. The LED FPCB 141 is attached to the light guide plate 112 by a double-sided tape 142. The optical sheet 116 includes a diffusion sheet 113, a first prism sheet 114, and a second prism sheet 115. The LCD panel 130 includes a lower polarizing plate 131, a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) glass 132, a color filter glass 133, and an upper polarizing plate 134.
Light emitted from the LED 140 of the LCD module 100 displays a normal screen to a user by sequentially passing through the light guide plate 112, the diffusion sheet 113, the first prism sheet 114, the second prism sheet 115, and the LCD panel 130. However, light A that passes through a gap formed between the optical sheet 116 and the LED FPCB 141 passes through only the first and second prism sheets 114 and 115 without passing through the diffusion sheet 113, thereby being viewed by a user at a high viewing angle. Therefore, the light A is not diffused by the diffusion sheet 113 and is focused by the first and second prism sheets 114 and 115, and thus a problem that a hot spot is viewed in a viewing angle exists.